Sucesora
by Albagarnie
Summary: Near va a reunirse con la niña que le sucederá. Porque hay cosas que ella deve saber...


**Hola ^^ Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic ambientado unos años después del cierre del caso Kira. Antes de leerlo, sabed que aquí Near ya es un poco más adulto (los que hayan leído el especial 3 años después ya lo sabrán). Los que no, leedlo o buscad imágenes, para saber un poco como es Near :)**

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

Acercó el rostro a la ventana abierta, dejando que el exterior se viera más claramente y llegaran a sus oídos los sonidos de afuera. Se escuchaban gritos alegres e infantiles, de los inocentes niños que allí abajo se divertían.

No pudo evitar recordar su infancia.

Aunque nunca hubiera vivido algo como lo que estaba viendo, él se había criado entre esos gritos, viendo como sus compañeros se divertían. Se había criado entre esas paredes, en ese patio, en aquel orfanato.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin visitarlo? ¿ocho, nueve años…? No había tenido ningún motivo para volver a aquel lugar desde que se había marchado. Pero el momento de regresar había llegado. No era algo totalmente necesario, pero él sabía que lo mejor era hacerlo.

Se iba a encontrar con su sucesor.

Sucesora, más bien. La había elegido unos meses atrás, cuando Roger le avisó de que tendría que ver a los niños del orfanato, pues ya necesitaban que escogiera a alguien. Para hacerlo, había actuado igual que L: hablaba con los niños a través de un ordenador, y tras esa entrevista los seleccionaba.

Esa niña le llamó mucho la atención desde el principio. De entre todos los niños que había visto, ella le pareció la más apropiada.

Una mujer… En un principio eso no le había convencido demasiado. Podría ser demasiado emocional, dejarse llevar por sentimientos absurdos. Por eso había consultado su expediente antes de anunciar nada.

Aunque fuera una alumna de todo matrículas, no le serviría. Él detestaba el sistema educativo que se imponía en los colegios. Se basaba en hacer que los niños pasaran madrugones y aburridas horas día tras día, obligándoles a hacerse una pesada rutina; hasta que llegaran a odiar la enseñanza y esperaran con toda su alma las vacaciones de verano. Quitarles todos los deseos que pudieran tener de estudiar y hacer que solo lo hagan por aprobar, no por aprender. Y que finalmente solo se valúe la capacidad para memorizar, escribir rápido y mirar pequeños papeles sin que les descubran; para luego olvidarlo todo automáticamente.

Por suerte, la Wammy's House no era así. Allí siempre les habían dado motivaciones y ganas de aprender, había conseguido que su inteligencia y sus habilidades aumentara aún más. Todos acababan teniendo gran éxito a la hora de salir al mundo.

Su sucesora tenía las mejores calificaciones del orfanato. Y esas sí que le convencían. Al fin y al cabo, él también había sido el mejor del orfanato en su momento. Pero su expediente le había revelado otra cosa sobre ella además de su gran inteligencia: sus emociones. Al parecer, ella consideraba que los sentimientos podrían servir en algunas ocasiones. Tanto sus profesores como sus compañeros aseguraban que podía controlarlos a la perfección, dejándolos aflorar cuando lo veía conveniente, y ocultándolos cuando necesitaba sangre fría. Eso era algo en lo que superaba hasta a él.

Por ello, esa niña había sido su elegida.

Near sabía que L se había reunido con Mello años atrás, y le había contado historias que consideraba que como posible sucesor suyo tenía que saber. Eso lo había descubierto poco después de cerrar el caso Kira.

Y ahora que su sucesora había sido elegida, él también iba a reunirse con ella. Consideraba bueno aquello para cuando heredara su nombre algún día. Había viajado a Winchester, regresado a la Wammy's House, para verla.

Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en uno de los sillones, esperándola. Sonó una campanilla, y los niños que estaban en el patio entraron al edificio, del que salían otros niños. Unos golpes se oyeron tras la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba.

-Está abierto. Que pase.

Mientras Near enrollaba un mechón de su cabello, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Tras ella no apareció Roger, sino un figura mucho menor.

Tenía el cabello lacio, largo y de un purísimo negro. Los ojos eran de un curioso tono azul oscuro. Era sueca, pero en ella se mostraban rasgos asiáticos.

Su sucesora. Odette.

Nada más entrar alzó la cabeza, y le miró con cierta admiración.

-¿Tú eres L? -preguntó, mostrando seguridad y algo de confianza.

Near solo le hizo un gesto indicando que se sentara. Ella se puso en el sillón enfrente suyo, subiendo y cruzando las piernas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras cruzaban una larga mirada. Fue Near el que rompió ese silencio, para empezar con lo que tenía que contarle.

-Odette, ¿sabes por qué he pedido reunirme contigo?

-Es obvio que tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo vaya a sucederte, ¿no?

-Opino que hay algunas cosas que debes saber como siguiente en la línea de sucesión -contestó mientras asentía-. He venido a aquí para hablarte de ellas.

-¿Y de qué se trata, L?

Él la volvió a mirar a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-No es necesario que me llames así. Mientras estemos reunidos, llámame Near.

-Cerca…-murmuró la niña.

Hacía muchos años que nadie nuevo lo llamaba así. Solo escuchaba ese nombre de boca de Roger o de alguno de sus agentes. El resto del mundo lo llamaba L. Ni siquiera el cuartel general japonés lo llamaba por su antiguo apodo.

-Fue el anterior L el que me puso ese nombre -dijo alzando la mirada ligeramente.

Odette parpadeó, algo perpleja.

-¿El anterior L…?

Entonces Near comprendió que ella no lo sabía.

-En su momento se anunció a todos los niños del orfanato, pero comprendo que esta generación ya no lo sepa.

-¿Cuándo murió? -preguntó ella, con seriedad y a la vez curiosidad.

Sin responder, Near se levantó y fue hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde había un maletín.

-Solo fue otra… -dijo mientras se agachaba y lo abría- de las muchas víctimas inocentes que tuvo aquel caso.

Sacó algo pequeño del maletín.

-Ven -le dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con lo que había cogido en la mano.

Odette obedeció, y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Esto es lo que querías contarme, Near? -dijo, mientras observaba aquel objeto, y comenzaba a comprender.

-Es una historia que debes conocer.

Levantó el dedo, y alzó ante ellos aquella marioneta anaranjada.

-Esta es la historia que un humano que trató de convertirse en un Dios…


End file.
